Irritable Bowel Syndrome is characterized by chronic abdominal pain, discomfort, bloating and alterations of bowel habits. Although IBS has no organic cause, Diarrhea or constipation may predominate. Diagnosis of IBS is preferably made mainly on certain exclusion criteria generally age over 50 years, weight loss, gross hemotochezia, systemic signs of infection or colitis or family history of inflammatory bowel disease. Life stress play a role in the onset of IBS.
Till date no suitable remedy is available for the treatment of IBS. Attempt to relieve symptoms, improve appetite including anti-stress activity of test formulation has been made in present invention. A direct interaction between the brain and the gastrointestinal tract has been indicated in IBS. Further, it is also suggested that IBS patients may develop depression and are more prone to commit suicide. Commonly IBS patients have gastroesophageal reflux, symptoms related to the genitourinary system, chronic fatigue syndrome, headache, backache and psychiatric symptoms like depression and anxiety. It is reported that up to 60 percent IBS patients have anxiety and depression. Women are 3 to 4 times more likely to be diagnosed with IBS and four to five times needs more care for their IBS problem. Female IBS patients show symptom severity that often fluctuates with menstrual cycle. Further, the gender related difference is associated with quality of life and psychological adjustment. Finally, sexual trauma is a major risk factor for IBS in women.
A high cost involvement is reported with this disease burden. 49 percent annual increase in medical costs associated with a diagnosis of IBS is reported. The most important noticeable part is the high cost for physician visits, out patients visit and prescription drugs for IBS patients. Some of the workers in the field have indicated that IBS is a type of low grade inflammatory bowel disease.
Apart from dietary regulation various drugs are being prescribed for the management of IBS. Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRFS) are prescribed for panic, anxiety and depressive disorder in IBS patients. Laxatives anti-spasmodics, tricyclic anti-depressants, serotonin agoists, serotonin antagonists are beneficial in the management of IBS. Psychotherapy is also one of the aspects covered for the treatment of IBS.
In view of the above facts a plant based formulation containing the hydro-alcoholic extract of Babul (Acacia arabica), Jatamansi (Nardostachys jatamansi) and Bilba (Aegle marmelos) in effective doses has been formulated and taken for the validation following standard guidelines for the management of IBS. Various neuropsychophysiological and biochemical parameters has been undertake to evaluate the beneficial role of test formulation.